Dancing with fire
by Phantom-stranger2202
Summary: I know, I made a very bad first impression to all the Inuyasha fans out there, but please it was 1:27 in the morning. Please read and review. things are getting more intresting
1. The Approaching Storm

A.N- Ok this is my first Inuyasha fic. As soon as I saw Inuyasha I thought it was one of the coolest anime shows I had seen in a while. To cut a long story short, I got inspired and this is what I have so far. So for all you Inuyasha fans this is for you. Please review, I don't really care about flames, because the people who flame are stupid and I ignore them 99% of the time unless I have missed something obvious. I love hearing what all you people have to say. Ok so this is placed after the first time Sesshomaru meets Naraku, oh fun! Well Enjoy,  
Chapter 1 The Approaching Storm  
The moons icy glow was cast across the vast expanse of the darkened forest. The gentle summer breeze blew through the long grasses, creating a relaxing rustling sound. The moonlight made the grass in one of the many clearings glow, like a tranquil blue-green sea. Small firefly's hovered low in the grass, casting small flickers of yellow light across the dense green.  
Lord Sesshomaru sat lazily between two thick branches of the large tree that was in the middle of the clearing. The light from the moon and the stars cast an eerie glow across the trees vast green canopy, as the breeze touched the leaves.  
His long silvery white hair fell across down his back, and his soft evenly brushed bangs blew across the top of his dark eyebrows, and the small blue crescent moon that was in the middle of his forehead.  
  
He slowly moved his one good hand around on a circular motion, just in front of his face, creating a small fireball.  
  
Jaken struggled up the large tree trunk, his cursing breaking the tranquility of Sesshomaru's thoughts. He looked at Jaken, and narrowed his eyes as the little imp struggled up on the branch.  
"What? I told you I did not wished to be disturbed, even by you."  
Jaken was about to protest, but before the imp could open his mouth, Sesshomaru moved his fingers ever so slightly. The small fireball flew towards Jaken; it hit the imp, knocking him out of the tree to the hard ground below. The youkai returned his gaze up into the vast network of branches and leaves. The moonlight splintered through the gaps in the vast expanse of the green leaves, casting cold highlights in his eyes.  
"The moon is so cold, so lonely."  
He looked away; a small group of the fireflies flew up in to the tree and began to hover around his head, their yellow glow casting more highlights in Sesshomaru's eyes. He began to move his hand once again, creating another small fireball.  
"Life is such a complex thing, but for such a complicated thing it can easily be destroyed."  
He flicked the fireball at one of the small insects. An evil smile came across his lips, as he watched the bug flutter around frantically as it burned to death.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, we meet again."  
The youkai looked up, and sitting on the branch above him was Naraku, shrouded in his white baboon skins.  
"What do you want Naraku?" he said coldly.  
The demon laughed. the two black wholes were the baboons eyes had been starred emptily at Sesshomaru.  
  
"I have something you might be interested in."  
  
Sesshomaru looked away,  
  
"Last time we met you almost took my life. Why have you come back?"  
  
" I have mad a device using shards of the Shikon jewel, it can allow you to switch bodies with whom ever you wish, Inuyasha for example. Once you have switched bodies you will be able to hold the Tetsusaiga. Then you can kill Inuyasha and his friends."  
The youkai looked back up at Naraku, he tilted his head to the side slightly. The gentle breeze blew the soft, thick, fur shawl that was across his right shoulder brushed against the side of his face.  
"And what do you hope to gain from all this?"  
Naraku laughed again,  
" Inuyasha's death. You will switch bodies with Inuyasha, and then you will kill Inuyasha's sprit and soul, that will be in your old body. You will have the Tetsusaiga, and I will finally have Inuyasha dead."  
Once again lord Sesshomaru lowered his gaze, his eyes narrowed slightly. When he looked back up, Naraku was gone.  
"I will give you the night to think it over, I will be waiting for your decision Lord Sesshomaru."  
A.N- well, considering I didn't save the first time I wrote this, then managed to erase it, I think it turned out ok. What's gonna happen? A bit of a cliffhanger I would say. Poor old Fluffy-chan (AKA Sesshomaru) such a hard choice, considering he almost got toasted the first time he got involved with Naraku. Oh well I hope all the Inuyasha readers like it. Chapter 2 coming soon... 


	2. Danger in the light

A.N- Hey, Chapter 2 is here finally. I have been so busy it's not even funny. Sorry for getting Sesshomaru's name wrong, but when it's 1:27 in the morning, spelling is the last thing on someone's mind.  
  
Fluffy Chan: That's nice, you're meant to know how to spell important things like names.  
  
Faith: Blah, blah, blah  
  
(Fluffy chan bares his teeth, in response Faith throws a book at him. They begin to fight.)  
  
Well that showed him, any way back to the fic. Thanks for all the reviews, and if there's any thing that I miss or is wrong please let me know. Also constructive criticism is accepted, like I said before I don't care about people who flame, because they are stupid. The only flames I take are ones to do with the story, and only if I deserve it. Well I hope you enjoy, please keep up the reviews and if any of you people have any sensible suggestions, I would like to hear them.  
  
-Faith-  
  
Danger in the Light  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
Inu-Yasha fell out of the tree to the soft grassy ground with a thud. With a groan he peeled himself out of the imprint he had made.  
  
" What did you do that for!"  
  
Kagome straightened out her school uniform and crossed her arms; her eyes blazing as her gaze bore down on the hanyou.  
  
"Maybe if you weren't being such an idiot, then I wouldn't have to keep telling you to sit."  
  
Inu-Yasha walked over to where Kagome was standing and starred back at her, the same intensity in his own amber colored eyes.  
  
"Maybe if you would cut me some slack once and a while, things would be easier."  
  
Inu-Yasha started to make fun of Kagome, he moved back slightly. (Ok, this is one of those real anime moments. Just imagine Inu-Yasha pretending to be Kagome. ^__^) "Oh look at me, I'm Kagome. I'm so good, and when I say sit that idiot Inu-Yasha just falls down like the creep he is."  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed, "SIT!"  
  
And once again Inu-Yasha fell to the ground, leaving a deeper imprint than before. He quickly recovered and walked back over to where Kagome was standing; they locked gazes once again.  
  
"What is your problem! " Kagome yelled, her face was flushed a deep shade of pink due to anger.  
  
"Me? I'm not the one shouting sit every which way! "  
  
The hanyou and teenager growled at each other, their eyes locked in an angry battle  
  
" I see that once again, Inu-Yasha is engaged in a battle of love. If only I were the lucky one."  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome directed their attention to Miroko, who was sitting under one of the many large trees that surrounded the deep blue lake.  
  
The monk sat with his back resting against the broad tree trunk, his legs were crossed and he sat in deep meditation. His eyes opened and a small smile played across his lips, the gentle breeze rolled off the lake, catching his black bangs in it's gentle flow.  
  
Kagome went silent, and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and a low threatening growl escaped Inu-Yasha's throat. After Miroko's words sunk in, Kagome came back to her senses. Her anger returned, and her brown eyes were ablaze.  
  
"What dose that mean?" shouted the enraged Kagome, and then she realized that she had voiced her thoughts.  
  
Miroko's eyebrows raised slightly at her comment, and his smile grew. He closed his eyes, then after a minute slowly opened them.  
  
Inu-Yasha was still stunned and outraged at what Miroko had said; the hanyou hadn't said any thing. Then he felt the monks watchful gaze shift form Kagome to himself.  
  
" What are you looking at me for?"  
  
"Well you have not voiced any opinion on the matter, I was beginning to think that," but before the monk could finish Inu-Yasha cut in.  
  
" That what? Just because I don't say any thing doesn't mean I don't have an opinion," the hanyou suddenly realized what Miroko's intentions were. " You like her? Hey remember who saw her first, so why don't you back off!"  
  
Miroko laughed and shook his head, and then he reached into his robes and pulled out a deck of large cards. He shuffled the cards several times before setting them on the grass.  
  
"Ah, so you do have an interest in wining the lovely Kagome's affection." He slowly began to draw cards off the deck, turning them face up before putting them on the ground.  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes widened, and Kagome, who had been rambling on about how Miroko was insane, and how could he think such a thing, suddenly grew quiet.  
  
"Why do you always have to butt in? This has nothing to do with you."  
  
The monk stopped drawing cards and placed the last card face down next to the other three he had already drawn. He smiled at the hanyou, then picked his gold staff up out of the grass; the gold rings making a slight jingling sound as he rested it against the tree carefully.  
  
"Who said I was butting in? It was just an observation, nothing more." He smiled again.  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed and Kagome began to blush. She felt stupid, but she couldn't help it. Why was she acting like this? Did she really like that idiot of a hanyou? Inu-Yasha's voice broke through her thoughts, when she looked up, she saw him shouting at Miroko. 'He will never change' she thought to her self, she sighed as the hanyou continued to yell at the monk, who was not fazed by his hostile tone and body language.  
  
"Observation? I'll show you observation!" Inu-Yasha leaped towards Miroko, with great speed and ferocity. He out stretched his arms, his hands ready to grab the monk's neck and throttle him. Miroko waved his staff over the cards, just before the enraged Inu- Yasha could lay one finger on him; the hanyou froze in mid air. He was stuck, floating three feet off the ground and not even a foot away from the monk.  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
Inu-Yasha slammed in to the ground. Miroko smiled,  
  
"That's right, very big sit. Ah my dear hanyou, as long as I live and am in full health you will never hurt me."  
  
Inu-Yasha muttered curses under his breath as he slowly go off the ground. It just wasn't his day, he just hoped it wouldn't get any worse. Kagome had gone and sat next to Miroko, and the two were engaged in light conversation. He huffed and folded his arms across his chest, he looked around angrily. He shot a death glare at the monk, but he was to busy talking to Kagome that he didn't even notice. Inu-Yasha sighed and laid back on to the soft grass, he starred at the sky blankly. The light wispy clouds floated in the clear blue sky, the breeze blowing them along slowly. The tranquility of the sky and the sound of the rustling leaves were lulling him in to the realm of sleep. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Shippo's voice entered his mind; he sat up and looked in the direction of Shippo's voice. The small fox child ran with great speed calling out as he ran.  
  
Kagome looked at Shippo, a worried expression came across her beautiful face, and Miroko also turned his attention to the frantic fox child.  
  
"What's wrong Shippo?" Kagome asked, concern filled her sweet voice.  
  
He stopped in front of Kagome; fear filled his big eyes.  
  
"It', It's Sesshomaru. He's here."  
  
A.N- Oh lookie, lookie. It's fluffy chans big entrance. What does he want? Well kind of a cliffhanger, not to good at those. Oh well, any comments, advice, hints, information, ideas, or stuff like that in general will be greatly appreciated. Reviews really help. Thanks to all the people who have already reviewed (all two of you) And one more thing, does any one know of any good Inuyasha web sites? If so let me know. Thanks again, Faith (AKA- Keeper of the elves) 


End file.
